Garden hoses are a necessity for homeowners and business owners for lawn and garden care, as well as general all-around home care. Typically, hoses are found either wound and left on the ground near a water spigot, or wound on one of many known hose reel-type storage devices. These devices include stationary frames, stationary hose reel hangers that can be mounted to a surface of a building such as an outer wall of a house, and hose reel carts that include wheels for portability. A typical hose reel cart includes a rotatable reel or spool which includes a crank handle extending through the frame such that the spool can be rotated by hand and the hose can be wound or unwound about the spool for storage or use. To provide for flow of water from a water source to the hose, hose reel structures further contain rotary unions. Typical rotary unions have a stationary inlet tube and a movable outlet tube. The stationary inlet tube of the rotary union extends away from the reel and is structured to be coupled to a supply hose, which is further coupled to a water supply. The movable outlet tube cooperates with the inlet tube on one end so that it is rotatable with the spool and includes a second end that is disposed on the circumference of the reel. A hose is coupled to the second end of the movable outlet and is used to deliver water to the end use. The hose is merely wound upon the reel for storage, and pulled or dispensed from the reel for use. Often, these hose reel carts include wheels to permit ready transport of the hose from one location to another.
Hose carts are commonly purchased by the general consumer, wherein it is desirable that the hose cart can be easily assembled with minimal use of hand tools. In an effort to provide easy-to-assemble hose reel assemblies, they are typically made of plastic and sold with as many preassembled parts as possible. Many hose reels are currently sold in a ready to use condition, whereby the user merely needs to hook the device to a supply of water or air to use the device.
While such efforts have provided the general consumer with a product that is ready to use out of the box, disassembly for maintenance or repair can be difficult. The components are typically formed from resin, e.g. plastic, thereby including plastic threads for cooperation with the hoses that connect to the water or air supply and to the distribution hose. Plastic threads wear quickly and are easily cross-threaded during assembly of the hoses, resulting in leaks that can only be cured with component replacement. In addition, plastic degrades quickly in many environments causing the plastic to become brittle, whereby threads are easily broken.
Metal rotary union assemblies have been suggested, however, the complexity of the parts requires expensive tooling. In addition, machining operations are typically required to provide the finishes necessary for proper operation. The nature of molding hot metal necessarily requires extensive maintenance to keep the tooling in operation, increasing the cost of metal rotary union assemblies.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a rotary union assembly for a hose reel that is formed predominantly from resin materials while including metal inserts in high wear and typical fail points of rotary union assemblies.
Thus, the present invention provides a rotary union assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art rotary union assemblies. The rotary union assembly of the present invention not only provides for supplying water or gas to a rotatable reel assembly, it also provides metal inserts for threads and high wear areas for longer useful life of the components.